


Just Be Honest

by Sonicblu



Series: Stockholm Syndromes [2]
Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), Call of Duty Black Ops IV
Genre: Conflict, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love/Hate, Manipulation, Mind game, Minor Violence, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonicblu/pseuds/Sonicblu
Summary: The continuity of  "Reason to live"If you haven't read it yet do have a look so you could enjoy this fanfic better!Here's the link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740712/chapters/39270250
Relationships: He Zhen-Zhen/Reader
Series: Stockholm Syndromes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011996
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	1. Play by _____ rules

The image of your back scars left Seraph speechless for few days. Every time she saw you, she always gave off the stare, instead of spilling out orders like usual. Seraph somehow often found a way to be behind you, where your sights couldn't reach. The mask she wore all the time made it difficult for you to figure out what she was up to. 

You found it odd at first, yet remained nonchalant. She was probably trying to play the "reading" game, trying to analyze you like those Sherlock Holmes series on HBO. Everywhere you went, the shadow followed.

  
First the labor camp, Seraph continued to track your every movement. Whether you were pickaxing or carrying supplies, running errands etc. she was always there, in the corner, right plain view sight. You got weird out with this behavior, so you went far with some bizzare gestures just to test how she would react. Seraph's emotion never changed. No flinched, no narrow eyebrows, no shift in her posture, nothing. Always stood still, stoic like a cold statue.

  
  
By the time you realized where her eyes were fixated at, you changed your attitude to annoyance. As a result, you stopped dead track on the way, dropped the heavy box to the ground and turned immediately around to face her directly. The impact of the box hitting the ground was loud enough to catch attention of few workers near by.

  
"What the hell are you doing?"

  
  
The Enforcer didn't seem to jolt at the fact that you caught her gazing up on your old wounds. On the contrary, she cocked her face up, looking almighty, but no smile. Just the sour expression of a true commander to her slave.

  
  
"What?"

  
  
"You. Are. Following. Me. Why?"

  
  
You became impatient. The tropical heat really got into your nerve today. Despite your effort wiping, sweats kept pouring down from your forehead, blocking the vision. The dirt in the wind, why did they have to blow into your eyes so often.

  
  
In response, Seraph pulled down her mask. She had the face like the thunder, jutting her jaw, biting her lips lightly. She tilted her head lightly, looking down at your little figure.

"I'm the Enforcer, I can do what I want. Now get back to work, little rat."

  
  
_Little rat? Wow, so much for nickname now huh?_ _  
_

"No more 'mousey'? I'm sad." You scoffed, and shaking head in disbelief. What did you expect to be honest? "So now what? Going back to punching me again?"

  
  
Seraph frowned. Her brows furrowed quite deep down to her eye socket.

  
  
"What do you take me as?"

  
  
You didn't know why, but the sudden differ in her tone made you regret the words came out of your mouth earlier. You stuttered.

  
  
"...Look, I thou-"

  
  
"HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?"

The conversation got interrupted. Both heard loud stepping boots, heading directly behind you. Before you managed to see who it was, a blow landed directly at the back of your scalp.

  
  
"GET BACK TO WORK! WHO SAID YOU COULD SLACK OFF, *****!?"

  
  
You stumbled forward from the residued of the force hit upon. Luckily, Seraph was close enough to hold your shoulder, stopped you from falling down. The guard was still glowering at your frame, before recognizing the intensive pressure from the presence of one Enforcer standing right next to you.

  
"Mam, I mean, Commander!" He stammered at the speech, completely bewildered at the look askance she was giving him.

  
"I am so sorry, Commander! I will correct her behaviour right now! I swear this one is the onl-"

"Can't you see I'm busy, talking to this rat?"

  
  
Pointing at you, the flatness in her tone brought such weight and burden, as if it was forcefully pushing the guard's to bow at her.

  
  
"My apology! It- it won't happen again."

  
  
He didn't dare to stand up straight, afraid of meeting her gaze. Hands felt tight next to his trousers, gripping them firmly. Seraph didn't say anything for a while. She glanced over to check on you. It looked alright, no visible injuries so far.

"If you're planning to punish them, make sure that they still be at least to work afterWARDS!"

  
"UGH!"

  
  
Another unexpected force hit you, this time right in your stomach. She just fucking punched you, in the stomach. Fell on your knees, you almost rolled over flat on your back, if it wasn't for the quick arm straightening to the ground, holding the weight of the body. You squealed under your breath, completely and utterly shock at her sudden change violence.

  
  
"What the fuck...??"

Seraph still remained unfazed of her action, she ignored your Her hand still gripped tight in the shape of a fist, resting beside her thigh. The Enforcer flicked her face to where the guard was.

  
  
"Look at me, Chun Li."

The guard heard his name. He hesitatedly unbend his spine, staggering on the way up. When he finally stood up straight again, he was met with the fierce gaze.

  
  
" _This_ is how you should discipline them."

  
  
You were busy trying to catch a breath, before being pulled from the collar backwards. Stumbling again, the dirt was flying on air, smudging on your shirt, elbows. It got stuck onto the hair, face, eyeslashes. Seraph shared the cold stare between you and the guard, ignoring the heated glare you were giving her, before continue her speech.

  
  
"Enough to make them feel pain, but not to the point that they can't walk, got it?"

  
  
The guard nodded his head repeatedly like a robot stuck on one action.

  
  
"Yes, yes, of course! Thank you so much for your wisdom, Commander!"

  
  
_Ugh. Such a bootlicking cunt._

_  
_  
"Good. Now move along. I have some unfinished business with this one."

  
  
She grabbed onto your upper arm and forcefully pulled you up from the ground. The strength from her grasp stung your nerve, but you didn't have enough power to yank away. Both of you began to walk far from the labour camp, as quick as possible. The moment you felt her grip loosen, you immediately snatched your arm.

  
  
"That fucking hurts!"

  
  
"Shut up, will you?" Seraph hissed, then looked around to see if anyone would notice the little commotion they had. When she realized both of you were in the clear, she left out a faint sigh.

  
  
"Fucking idiot, you had any idea how much trouble you stirred up?" She scowled, gritting her teeth towards you.

  
  
In response, you scoffed back at her. Even added a little sarcastic huff afterwards.

  
  
"Me? You're the fucking one who punched me! What happened to no violence?? Or are we back to square one again!? Huh!?"

  
  
You shoved Seraph out of anger, throwing hands around the Enforcer. Unfortunately for you, the Enforcer managed to grab one of them, and dragged you close to her face.

  
  
"Just be quiet for ONE second!" Her gasp felt like a dragon breathing fire. You swore you could hear the growling underneath.

"The Generals already had their eyes on you. So _NOW_ is the fucking best time for you to behave, Xiao Lao Shu." She pushed a finger at your chest, left a sting feeling afterwards.

  
  
You stayed quiet for a few seconds, looking back and forth of her eyes, trying to make sense of this statement.

  
  
"....So, what? You think I'm afraid of them?"

  
  
Seraph rolled her eyes, and shook her head visibly. She was so tired of your stubbornness.

  
  
"Why are you so stupid!? They will kill you!"

  
  
"SO LET THEM! Why do you care!?" You screamed, disregard of the volume coming out of the alleyway.

  
  
"YOU GODDAMN FUCKIN IDIOT MORONIC SHITHEAD!"

  
Seraph pulled you by the collar and held you almost in the air. Her eyes were filled with rage, such fury began to come out of her lips.

  
  
"Why the hell is it so hard for you to understand!? Do you want to live or not!?-”

  
She started speaking faster and faster, til the point it became too much for you to process in time.   
  
“You think you’re the only smart-ass around here!? You think you’re clever? Well, guess what?? THEY DON’T FUCKIN CARE! They gonna torture you, they gonna rape you, they gonna break you down into molecules level if it’s the last thing that will make you obey. You keep telling me you want to live, so here's how: Do what I fucking say, or you won't be seeing sunlight by tomorrow."

  
  
By the end of the exchange, Seraph was already out of breath, exhaled and inhaled repeatedly, trying to replace the air she lost.

You were stunned. You didn’t know what to say. It was the first time you saw her losing composure like this.

The Enforcer gave you a glance, before rubbing her eyes. The two hands that were holding you by the collar released its grip.

  
  
”Jesus Christ…” She muttered bitterly, before turning her back against you.

  
  
You swallowed your pride. Usually, at a time like this, adding fire into the fuel would be your usual get go. However, considering the atmosphere at the moment, you could sense something changed.

  
  
”You-”

  
  
Wasn’t sure if the question about to come out of your lips was necessary, you whispered under your breath.

“-still hasn’t answered me why.”

  
  
”Why?” The Enforcer cocked her head. She slowly moved her torso towards your direction.

  
  
”Why do you care?”

  
  
Seraph furrowed, you sensed a grimace in her gaze.

  
  
”You’re good at your job, and we need someone like that in here.”

  
  
_She kept dodging it._

_  
__  
__”_ That’s not the whole reason, isn’t it?”

  
  
The gritting teeth sound was quite terrifying. You weren’t sure if you should keep pushing.

  
  
”Let’s just say you’re about the only entertainment I get around here, and you need me to stay alive.”

  
  
”I don’t need you.” You replied back curtly.

  
  
”Oh, but you do, little mouse.” She took a step that invaded the invisible personal space around you. “I’m the only one standing between a bunch of murderous chaotic killers and one little girl.”

  
  
”Oh wow, rape joke now, are we? How original.” You sneered.

  
  
”We both know it’s not a joke. You’ve been staying alive because you proved to be useful, but the trouble you’ve caused us seemed not worth the price.”

  
Seraph used the metal arm to lift up your pretty face. When you were forced to look at her, you saw the staidness in her eyes. Suddenly, you removed your face away from her grasp.

  
  
”Well, I’m sorry for not living up to the family’s standard, _big sister_.”

Seraph sensed the anguish in your tone. The Enforcer had been noticing the pattern. Anything that had the word “honor”, “family” or “tradition” seemed to upset you.

  
  
”Does this have anything to do with the scars on your back?”

  
  
You were caught off guard with that question. It caused you to stutter lightly, eyes bugged out.

  
_Did she caught up onto your pass? No. It couldn’t be._

  
  
”It’s- not your business, Commander.” You whispered softly. There was no hostility in them. Even Seraph was surprised.

  
  
Of course, the Enforcer didn’t like your answer. She gave a slit, remaining silent the whole time. You didn’t know why but you felt the need to hold your breath.

  
  
”Fine, not today then. You don’t want to die because of this ‘dumb’ family, do you?”

  
  
Another question that you didn’t see it coming. This made you felt so uncomfortable, you had to adjust the collar to get more breathing room. _Was this how people experienced when you evaluated them?_

 _  
__  
__”_ Of course not.”

Seemed to be expecting the answer, Seraph let out a cocky smirk.

  
  
”Then follow my orders.” She tilted her head, all content and so proud of herself. The look on her face bothered you so much, your brows were practically dig deep into your eye sockets.  
”Do what I say, and I promise to keep the Generals off your back, as well as other minor complications… such as _labour work_.”

Goddamn how you hate the curl on her lips when she said that word.

“You’re not getting out of here anytime soon. So, you’ll need my protection.”

You really, really wanted to punch her, but you were sure she could catch it before the fist landed anyway. Seraph had a good point, though. This place was a goddamn fortress. Even the act of getting in and out was difficult enough. You start knitting your brows, processing, calculating the risks and the possible compensation that could come out from this deal.

  
  
After a long hard reasoning inside your mind, you finally looked back up, seeing the cockiness still remained on the Enforcer’s face.

  
  
”Alright, fine.” You sighed, knowing that this action would bite you back in the ass soon or later. “But I have some compromises.”

  
  
She frowned.

  
  
”What is it?”

  
You cleared your throat exaggeratedly, clearly tried to annoy the Enforcer, before begun listing out demands.  
  
”I want access to the internet, and books. I want to be able to get any books I desire. I also want a nice room, one with no rag for a sheet, and no snoring. I want to have time off during the weekend so I can focus on reading books as well.”  
  
Seraph stared at you blankly.  
  
**_HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!_**  
  
She then laughed her heart out in skepticism.

  
  
”You’re kidding, right? Who do you think you are?”

  
  
”I’m your pet.” You replied bluntly.

  
  
”Excuse me? My what?” Seraph leaned in closer, still disbelief in what she just heard.

  
  
”Your **_**pet**_**.” You stressed at the word. “What? You think that having one is just feeding? No no no. You gotta make sure I have a simulated environment as well. It’s textbook, Commander.”

The Enforcer snickered at the reply. You never failed to captivate her with your humor.

  
  
”Never thought you would be one to throw away your pride so easily, little mouse.” Seraph took a slight step closer towards your body. Both her hands crossed behind her back, head bobbing at the short figure.

  
  
”Oh no, having self-awareness is different from that. I am very informed of what kind of situation I’m in.” You responded back with some mischievous sarcasm.

  
  
”Then you’re smarter than you’re look.” She rewarded you with a light pet to the head, which she knew you hated.

  
  
As soon as you saw the hand close at the top, you were already sprawling away.

  
  
”No.No.NO!”

  
  
_It didn’t matter anyway._

_Seraph could hear the low grumpy noises coming out from your side, and she was absolutely savoring this small victory._

_“.…_ So, does this mean I don’t have to get back to the camp?”

  
  
”No you still have to. It is a punishment.”

  
She replied back curtly.

  
”What???” You scoffed. “But you told me that I don’t have to do anymore labor work if I listen to you.”

  
  
”Starting now. Not for what you did before.” The Enforcer grinned slyly at you, and the fact that you had to go back to the digging site.

  
  
”Oh for fuck sake..”

“Have fun, Mousey.”  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tread lightly, dear Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're just existing for now, not knowing any way out.
> 
> Why would you go and throw all of this away?
> 
> Play by their rules and we will live
> 
> Til the day we can't anymore  
> \----------------------------
> 
> Both of you and Seraph are caught in a new game that none of you have the control. It's time to be play smart, or die trying.

**5:00am**

**BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP.**

  
The sound of what seemed to be the fire alarm woke you up. Of all the noise the damn guards picked the most annoying one to burst them over the speaker. Groaned loudly, you forced yourself to stand up, just to duckin bumped in on the top of another bunk bed. The rest of the room were also getting ready to start their day. Your sleepy lazy eyes wandered around the room. The talking sound, so quiet yet so clear to be heard, the shuffling noise, the walking slippers. They were all “staff”, from different sections in the zone. Some handled kitchen work, others handled the paper, supplies, etc. Bottom lines, they either had no where to go, or was taken against their own will, like you.

You weren’t really sure what’s the best words to describe your role in this chaotic hole. Besides the labour punishment, most of the time you read files on different members watched hours of security tapes about them, and then wrote some reviews at the end of the report . You were pretty sure some of the conclusion you determined had caused few people to lose their heads. Oh well, why did it matter anyway?

_They are dead and I’m still alive. That's what matters._

  
You thought to yourself, while brushing your teeth, clustered with a bunch of figures trying to move around in a tiny bathroom. After the morning routine was done, you dressed up with one of the “uniforms” that they were kindly enough to throw it at the beginning of your stay. You hated it, the dark muddy green color, it just looked so depressing in what was already a filthy, dirty little region. 

Today, you had a meeting with Seraph. The Enforcer didn’t say what it was, but she seemed to be excited about it. Well, it wasn’t like Seraph was visibly grinning, but you did notice the corners of both her eyes were curving. Just slightly. Whatever it was, it mustn’t be good.

Sighing, you tied up the bun, making it look neat and professional. You didn’t know why you would spend extra time on taking care your appearance today, nor did you notice the changes in yourself.

As soon as you were walking out of the shared dormitory, you already recognized a familiar figure among the crowd. Seraph stood head high among the crews, with her signature hands cross behind back. She was wearing a different outfit today, more formal and less pouches, still somewhat giving the military and tactical look. However, the same mask was still attached on her face, hidden everything except for the fierce eyes as she glared at people passing by. Everyone kept their head low, trying their best to not upset the Enforcer. Everyone excepted you. So, it wasn’t difficult for her to spot you in the sea of bodies.

The moment she saw your head perked up, Seraph immediately leaned her head to a side. She turned to cross her arms in the front, relaxed the whole posture for a bit.

”Commander.” 

You greeted her, with your lips lightly curved. She bobbed her head on the other side, eyes blinked thinly. Seraph opened her mouth, about to say something. However, both of you noticed some of the exchanging glances around. She then looked back at you, before straightened the whole posture to be rigid again.

”Come. We need to get you ready for the interview.”

She responded gratingly, which caught you to notice it. Bad start today you guessed.

_The Interview?_

Before you could ask her about it, the Enforcer already turned around and walked away. Cluelessly, you followed her, like a lost puppy. People stayed behind continued to look at each other, few shrugged off and left to get ready.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

  
Both of you walked into a small building, quite isolated from the rest of the area. You did notice a long tunnel that led inside to the office, quite curious of where it would go.

”Xiao Lao Shu.”

Hearing your name, you immediately turned your attention back to her. Seraph was already by a door, waiting for you to step inside. It appeared to be a small locker room, with highly advanced cabinets, painted in dark bronze steel. All of them has fingerprints and even some with retinal scan. The whole room smelled like metal, mixed with seal tight air, the one you often encountered when stepping on to a plane. 

  
Seraph stood next to one of the lockers, blocking the keypad. You snorted quietly, finding it funny how she thought you might try and steal something. It wasn’t like you can pass the other two protection barriers anyway. The activate sound beep, opened it wide. You did take a little peek, trying to see the content inside it. Nevertheless, the Enforcer took out what she needed and slammed the door back quickly.

When she finished, she turned around and looked at you.

”Stay still.”

Not sure why, but you did exactly just that. You didn’t even try to flinch. A clicking sound emitted, accompany by two loud breedle noise. You couldn’t see it, but no need. The restraint feeling around your scruff has already implied the meaning. It was a goddamn collar, wrapping around your neck. You touched to feel the cold harsh metal at the tips of your finger.

”Okay, so when I said I was your pet, that didn’t mean you had to go and embarrass me like this.”

You narrowed your eyes, feeling annoyed, and tried to pull it away. It was no use, the device was sealed shut. In return, Seraph just let out a puff, with her eyes winding up. She was definitely enjoyed seeing you fidgeted. 

”That’s an active IED device you’re wearing.”

”Well shit, it’s even worse then!” You replied back instantly. “This is like a human version of shocking collar.”

”Don’t worry, it’s mostly show.” She stared even deeper into your eyes when she repeated the word. “ _Mostly_.”

”Ah great, I’m gonna get my head blown now?” You began to stretch out excessively, as an attempt to get comfortable, even tried to pull the magnetic lock open. “I thought our relationship went pass this.”

”It’s not for you. It’s for them.” 

Seraph sided her head towards the wall, where the next room might be. You sighed in defeat, ready to be humiliated, or bewilder, or test subject, or whatever it would be.

”Fine. But I’ll shoot myself given the chance.”

Both knowing that you had the will to pull the trigger, but this was your way of being ‘terribly’ funny.

”I’ll make sure to keep my Annihilator away from your reach .”

She gave you a light smirk with the slit eyes, before opening the door to the hallway, and let you walk out first. Not sure if you needed to, but you tip toe your first step nonetheless. Something about being ambiguous of the surrounding made you felt nervous.   
  
As soon as you perked your head, four soldiers were clustering at the next area. Two of them were gripping on to some stranger’s arms. His head was covered in a dirty black bag. His clothes were wrinkled and worn from being dragged and pulled. He looked like a stretch out rubber band, knees falling with every heavy steps.  
  


_Who is that guy? Why are they covering him up? Is this some kind of interrogation?  
  
  
_So many questions, not a right person to ask to.

” **MOVE**!” 

They pulled the poor stranger’s forcibly, making him almost stumbling to the ground. You couldn’t help but feel a bit guilty for the guy. When they pushed him down to the rock steel cold chair, Seraph signaled you to follow inside. Remained confused, you sat down on the opposite side, facing the man, still with the bag on top of his head.

”What’s-what’s going on?”

The muffled voice, filled with jittery. He tried to look around through blurry vision. Once they removed it, you could see clearly the face of an unfortunate victim. He didn’t age well, probably in mid 40s. Grey strands here and there among the messy hair. His face looked like he did few serious drugs back in the day, you could see the sockets so clearly, it felt like his eyes were slowly being sucked inside the two black holes. You’ve been feeling small quakes for a while, before realizing the guy had been getting fidget with his legs, shaking them up and down under the table. He seemed impatient.

”You? What the hell??”

Suddenly, his tone changed. The index finger immediately pointed directly at Seraph. You turned over to look at her, as she furrowed towards the stranger. Seraph still remained her steeple hand gesture, straight back and full on having a staring contest with him.

”What the fuck!? Didn’t we have a deal!?”

He almost leap from his seat, if it wasn’t for the two guards held him down as soon as they saw him flinching. Upset, he look at the hands on both of his shoulders, then glowered back. 

”The fuck is this meaning? You double-crossing me?”

”Relax, Asher.” Seraph finally spoke up. Her voice felt robotic, like a true commanding officer. She lifted her head up lightly, gesturing her underlings to release the man.

”It’s just an interview. I need to make sure that you still have our best interest in your heart.” 

”Yeah? Then who the fuck is THIS?”

He lifted his head at you, displaying contempt. He was even kind enough to comment at your figure.

”This my reward? That’s why she had that IED collar on, to stop running? Looks sexy enough.” He began to slowly trail his gaze down to your breast, and snorted after staring at them for uncomfortably long time. “Though, pretty flat for my taste.”

_Annnnnnd just like that, you lost all of your sympathy for the guy._

You never thought you would give someone else a dirty look besides Seraph, but there we were. Seraph noticed the harden grip you held on the pen, and the uneven rhythm of your breathing, as you tried to calm yourself.

”She is the analyst. Here to do an evaluation about you.” There was some grunting behind Seraph’s voice. The Enforcer tightened her jaw, before releasing them after few seconds. “Best you don’t focus on her too much, for your own good.”

  
”Yeah sure, whatever.” He rolled his eye, and leaned back onto his seat, crossing both arms, making himself comfortable in the tiny chair. “So what the hell you want to ask? I already gave you what I knew about the Phoenix gang. If I have anymore info I will report back.”

_Phoenix? The fuck?_

_There’s a gang name like that?_

”Yes, we have received the papers about their weapon trading route. Though, after a second look, it seems like these intel has been quite- how do you say-”

Seraph did the slowest leaning she ever could. Everyone could hear the fabric folding, as she was getting closer to the stranger, bending her whole torso towards the table.

”- outdated. The crates were empty.”

”What???” He sounded genuinely surprise. You could see how the blood was draining out from his face, as it turned pale. “That’s impossible! I double-fkin-check the shipment routes okay!? You messing with me!?”

” **There.Were.No.Weapons.In.Those.Crates**.” Seraph repeated the words one by one, carefully, and sharply. “You lied to us, Asher.”

”No, no! **FUCK YOU**!!! You set me up!” 

  
He jumped up again, just to be forcefully settle down by the two guards. This time they both crushing on his shoulder, creating a tremendous pain, to the point of him wailing.

”Ouch! OUCH! OUCH! STOP! STOP!!! **STOOOP**!!”

”Take him away.” 

”HEY! NO! YOU CAN’T DO THIS TO ME!? WE HAD A FKIN DEAL OKAY!? FUCK YOU! **FUCK! YOU!** **FUCK ALL OF YOU**!”  
  
  
**THUUUUUUNK!**  
  
  
You swerved at the sudden motion. The man was vigorously pulled back by the guards, as he attempted to kick the table at Seraph. The Enforcer didn't even move an inch. She was just scowling at them the whole time, like an owl, watching its prey. 

He screamed and started kicking on his feet on the air, like a five-year old child, while being dragged away out of the room.  
  
  
"NO! LET ME GO! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU THINK YOU CAn Get away with thi- Fucking bitch! I'll kill yo-"   
  
You could still hear the echoing of his voice, getting smaller and smaller. Face frowned, hand lightly tapping the pen to the table, you looked around the room, not sure how to understand what the fuck just happened.

”hmmm….” 

You absolutely still had no clue why Seraph wanted you to be here. Was this some sort of a way of saying to not fuck with the Immortal 54?

”Is he a double-agent?”

The Enforcer interrupted your train of thought with a sudden question.

”What?”

”Is he, a, double-agent?”

”Well…” You jutted. “I have a feeling he’s too stupid to work for both sides, based on how he reacted just then. Seems to be really clueless about the whole ordeal.”

It seemed like you hit the right spot on the nail, judging by Seraph’s pleasing gaze. 

”You’re correct. We did receive the shipment. Made a deal with the Phoenix themselves. We didn’t need him anymore.”

You never heard Seraph sounded so proud, until this moment. It’s like a child gushing all of their accomplishments to their mother.

”Oh wow! SO you just lied to that poor guy then?” You gasped as mocking, with your hand covered the lips, pretended to be surprise by her action. “I can’t believe you are THAT evil.”

Seraph puffed in content at the response you had given her. Her fingers tapped lightly on the table in a nice rhythm, like a secret song. However, just split seconds later, her eyes went back to being the cold calculated killer. She stopped the motion, and dragged her seat to be closer to yours.

”There is, however, a traitor in here.” 

You eyes bugged out, completely taken by the surprise statement.

”What? But aren’t there like, four guards, me and you in here. Or are you saying in general?”

”Here, in the building.”

Seraph looked at you like she was waiting for you to start something. Both shared an awkward silence, before you finally understood her gaze.

”Wait, you want me, ME, to find out who it was?”

She responded with a smirk and a smugly tilted head. The lips only curved faintly. It was nearly impossible to see under the mask. Nonetheless, you could sense from the way the fabric moved above her face, as well as how her eyes lifted up. Seraph would never say this out loud, but she enjoyed how you could hear her silence and reply back well.

”Ugh, okay fine. Let’s see…”

You knotted your brows together, began a train of thoughts and collections, throwing and connecting dots.

  
”The two guys first met, they seemed a bit nervous. Well I mean, if I was them I would be terrified too, meeting you.” You mumbled under your breath, eyes staring at the table, but wasn’t looking at it. 

”He did few pacifying behavior, touching face a bit here and there. Probably really anxious. He compressed his lips quite a lot, not to mention released of fingers from his gun holster to interlace them together. He seemed really afraid, more than usual to be honest.”

”So you think he’s a spy?” Seraph chipped in, body leaning closer to your seat.

”Not really. Just because he emitted those behaviors doesn’t mean he has anything to hide. Most of them are pacifying behaviors.” You shrugged. “But I’m curious, what he was trying to calm himself of? I had a feeling you might did something to him.” 

You looked at the Enforcer, expecting her to shed some lights to the question. Instead, she just gave you this smug glance, was she planning something?

”Hmm. Carry on.” The Enforcer slightly rub her chin.

Annoyed by the damn superior attitude, but you still continue the speech, begrudgingly.

”The other two we saw with Asher. They were enjoying the interrogation too much. It was so obvious they were fanboying, and fangirling you. They eyes were practically sparked up the moment they saw their beloved Commander. Did you even see the way they pushed that stranger down? Fucking chest puffed up and shit. It was all to impress you.”

You lightly pat her on the shoulder, while grinning at the fact that there were few dumb idiots still used this old-fashioned way to get someone’s attention.

”Not to mention the awkward hands placing. It’s like they tried so hard to look tough and cool. Did they even realize how out of places it was? People don’t put hands on hip with their four fingers facing unless they wanted to intimidate someone. I think they tried to look big, by reading tips from a lifestyle magazine, or something like that.”

By the end of the sentence, you couldn’t stop the snickering underneath you seal tight lips. Trying your best to not let it escaped completely into a burst of laughter.

”Can’t believe people like that still exists. But then again, this place is a medieval age with Hitler dictatorship… TWO Hitlers, actually. Internet will be hard to obtain.”

You expected her to defend the Immortal 54, like she always did. It became a conditioned reflex. Right after you finished the sentence, you began to hold your breath. Seraph's prolonged silence made you surprised. Then it turned into curiosity, before you eased up at the way she was peering at you.  
  
There was no frowning, no growling, nothing. She just...gawked.  
  
  
You gazed back between her eyes, before making a final statement.

”I don’t think any of them is a spy. Although I would need more information about their routine and camera tapes to see. That’s just my observation.”

Throughout your little commentary, the Enforcer’s eyes were filled with nothing but astonishment towards you. The way she lifted her brows up slowly and slowly as you were going through your cross-examination. Every words you spoke peaked her interest even more and more. Finally,

”Little Mouse.” She called out your name, endearingly. 

_That sounded wayy to affectionate. It can't be good._

You have never felt more frightened in your life then at this moment right then. The back of your hairs were all straightened up, like an electric pulse running through.

”Always know how to keep me entertain, don’t you?”

Seraph lifted up her left arm, and lightly brushed the strands of hair that was blocking your eyes from her. You tried to avoid her touch by lifting your face away faintly,but didn’t go on full rebellion mode. She rested her hand on the thigh, with the other one still remained statue on top of the table. All she did lately was being still and staring at you, sometimes in a really close distance, like _now_.

_Okay, she’s definitely behaving weird. You fucked up! Somehow! And Real Bad!_

Realizing the consequence of your action, but it was too late.

”What do you mean, Commander?” Pretended to be oblivious, you changed the topic quickly, trying to tuck few strands behind the ear and averted the eyes. “If we are done here, can you take this thing off me already? It’s starting to get itchy under here.” You pulled the collar out once again.

”I’m afraid I can’t do that.” 

  
God. How you hate her smirk. She did sound a little bit too playful though, more than you recognized her usual military tone.

”There weren’t any traitors. We just wanted to see how good you were, and you performed excellently.” 

”Perform? What the hell do you mean?”

You already knew what it was about, but somehow you still wished it wasn’t. Holding breath, you opened your lips, but no breath escaped. You were waiting for the answer of reckoning.

”Your reading skill is better than what I expected. You should be proud, because now you have earned yourself a new room, and access to books and such.” 

She seemed content about it. Probably because it meant that she could monopolize you without question asked. You knew how much she loved to play games with you, it became the habit every time she was off duty around the base. 

“Of course, I will still examine their content before giving them to you, and tap onto your searches on computer.”

Seraph couldn’t contain the gratified look she was giving off. However, you felt a bit something different from her usual sadistic stare. It had a hint of relief. A quiet sigh under her breath. 

”So… you’re not taking off this collar?” You whispered in a raspy tone.

”Not when we know how dangerous you are.”

She tilted her head, and leaned really close to you. In fact, she was practically pulling your chair over. The sudden force and stretching sound of metal on the ground startled you. When her face was just inches away from yours, you didn't feel threatened or scared. For a second you swore you could saw compassion in those murder eyes, for a split second.

”Trust me, it’s for your own good-" Seraph looked down to where the IED collar was, and left out a faint groan. "-And mine.”  
  
  
_Turned out, you weren't the only one they were testing._


	3. We’re almost-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just want us to be honest
> 
> Even if nothing comes from it

”Is that a new foreplay?”

You frowned, and slowly turned to glance at your current desk-mate. Next to you, a man in his late 30's with a buzzcut. He was wearing the same dirty ass uniform you had, with dark brown red color, covering with dirt on the pants, entirely devoid of any cybernetic attachments. You were both in your own desk, with a mountain of paperwork. For a tyrannic gang army with more weapons than they could handle they sure did love organizing every single detail of their chaotic life. Lim had finished his portion, but instead of telling the officer, he just pretended to be busy instead, already risking a bullet in the head for it. When you first noticed he simply gave you a mischievous smile, while wiggling his thick dark eyebrows at the new collar displayed neatly around your neck.

”Seraph sure does love you, huh? Even went as far as putting a leash.”

”Do you want me to call the guard over and tell him how you’re slacking off?”

You groaned, but the hiss was less hostile compared to when you first met Seraph. Lim had been nothing but helpful ever since you been here. Both in the same situation, except that you were the stubborn one.

”Hey I completed my work alright!?” He chuckled, leaning back on his chair, completely relax. “But seriously, don’t you think that’s overkill? Even for you.”

”The IED?” You paused your hand for a brief moment to look at him. Bobbing your head a few times, you shrugged. “I guess she’s just tired of my shit.”

You said that, but at the back of your little mind, you knew the real reason for its placement. Kind of at least. Seraph had always been a difficult woman to read. Maybe because of the fact that the Enforcer often hid her face behind the mask, or that she hardly let down her guard. So as much as she was unclear about your story, so were you.

Lim tried not to laugh. He failed to contain the snicker coming out of his mouth.

”For real? Damn, you really are a trouble-maker.”

In return, you responded with a proud smirk, like some mischief kid who just got away. 

”What can I say? That’s my charm.” You pointed finger guns right back at him.

Both of you started giggling just a bit too loud. It caught the nearest officer’s attention. He cleared his throat loudly, obviously to get your attention. The guard then shot a glare at both of you, before you two decided to put on the act of working. The room was quiet, with only pen scribbling on the paper as the only sound.

”Maybe you want to talk a little bit louder?”

Behind your desk, Jun Jie spoke up. She watched the whole exchange happened, and had been rolling her eyes in silence. Jie was an uptight bitch, not to mention a total toady. You didn’t know how she ended up here, but you learned that she would do literally anything to either get out, or get up from the rank. So, the fact that you caught Seraph’s “special” attention and got yourself a single room, really pissed her off. 

”Stop fucking around and start working.” She swore under her breath. “Bitch…”

”I’m sorry?” You pretended to be confused. “Did you say something? I can’t hear a little bitch’s voice that well.”

Jie didn’t say anything. She just continued to scorch her eyes through you while Lim snorted quietly, hands still writing. The confrontation was interrupted when one of the double doors opened, and with that, came a familiar figure.

It was Seraph.

You didn’t realize that the Enforcer had been staring from the window afar. She had been keeping an eye on the situation. As usual, the suck-up fucker immediately stood up. Jie did her best military salute posture, hand on head and all, straight back, chest ups. Lim also stood up, but he just put both hands in pocket, looking really bored. Meanwhile, you were still having your ass glueing to the seat, and just had your head lift up to look at the shadow coming closer to your table.

“Well?” Seraph spoke up, hinting by averting her eyes to the other two, then back at you.

You slowly and painfully get up from your seat. You did finally rose up, crossing both arms, tilting your head to the side, looking up at her.

“Good morning, Commander.” You sighed faintly. It wasn’t for Seraph.

”That’s Enforcer Seraph for you, stupid! You can’t even tell the difference between the ranks??” Jie interjected, shoved at your shoulder. Immediately, the attention seeker turned back towards Seraph, giving out the most fake smile you have ever seen, hands clapped together.

“My dear Enforcer, how was your day so far?”

_Oh jesus, already?_

  
Honestly, this is the thing that you hated about her the most. Not the fact that she was edgy, not the fact that she was a snitch, but the fact that she would whoring herself out to almost any men, and any lesbian. For some reason, Jie heard a rumour that Seraph was into girls, so she started hanging out around the Enforcer more often. Said “hanging” but it was more like stalking both of you whenever Seraph came to see you. Always quietly walking behind, sometimes in such a close proximity, eyes glaring intensively at the back of your head. You shuddered at the recall image.

”So, I expected that you finished the files they had given you yesterday.” Seraph remained her eyes fixated at you, completely ignored the existence of the crazy bitch behind.

”Well I still have few minor edit here and there, but in general, yes.” You slightly nod along the line, with one hand adjusted the collar.

Seeing it, the Enforcer left out a small huff.

”Still not used to it?” She asked sarcastically, with a playful tone hidden at the back of her voice.

”You try having a bomb on your neck, Commander.” You hissed.

”Shut the fuck up Rat!” Jie raised her voice, assumed the authority over you. “How dare you speak to Enforcer like that!?”

Lim just snort over the fact that Jie tried so hard to impress a violent oppressor, while you rolled your eyes and shook your head. Seraph remained nonchalant at the act. She narrowed her eyebrows, and slit a gaze at Jie when the woman attempted to get closer to the Enforcer. You smiled a bit, curving the edge of the lips, while interlacing hands to hold yourself together behind the back.

”I don’t remember giving you the jurisdiction, Nú lì.” Seraph spouted. There were hints of annoyance under her tone. 

  
Jie got so embarrassed, she gripped tightly onto her pants on the side. 

”Sorry, Enforcer.” She whispered faintly.

Looking down onto the ground, the woman didn’t dare to give a glance at anyone at that moment. You were even kind enough to make a loud puff, making it obvious for sarcastic effect. In addition, Lim contributed to the awkward silence with his tutting, went of full judging mode.

  
“So, are we good, Commander?” You asked innocently, with head tilting like a puppy, lips giving off a polite warm smile.You could see the iris of Seraph’s widened out, her wrinkles slowly disappeared.

The collar struck too tight on the throat again. You frowned. A delicate pant let loose between the gaps of your teeth, as you lightly pulled it away to get a breather. Seraph noticed the repetitive action , yet remained silent.

”Finish work, then I’ll considered. ” She grunted, eyes sharpened again when looking at the three of you. 

Seraph gave out a hiss, like a dragon groaning. She then turned around, and immediately started walking towards the door to go outside. As fast as she came, so did she go. Her steps were fast, clean and impactful. You never realized how loud the ground could make, even at a remarkable distance. The guard jerked his head, pointing the barrel to your general directions. You saw the hint and sat back down again, pulling the seat close, and started writing again. 

  
“What was that about?” Lim leaned over to your side and whispered.

  
“Don’t know.” You shrugged, eyes didn’t leave the report on your hand.

It wasn’t that long til the lunch bell rang. You stretched, leaving a satisfying moan as the bones cracking inside. Sitting for too long wasn’t really good for your ‘chi’. Suddenly, you heard a weird noise. 

”Ooooooh, AAAAAAhhhhahhha, that’s the good stuff!”

Lim made a point with his loud moaning, obviously to surpass yours. You turned over and quietly stared…judging him.

“Wot??” He jerked his head, before the serious face became a smirk. “Ready to have some munchies?”

”If the chef is actually competent this time.” You commented coldly, shuffling to put the papers in a folder.

”You’re just too picky, _____”

”I like my food to be at least edible, thank you very much.”

He said nothing, but returned a soft chuckle. Both of you stood up to began walking outside the building. As usual, the humidity and the intense heat slapped you in the face like a whiplash. The chattering, the clanking sound of hammer on a metal surface became white noise to you these days. The jacket became a burden to wear, so you had to tied it around your hips after few steps outside. In the distance, you heard few gunshots, and possibly the screaming of some unlucky victims among the chaotic noise. The crunching sound of rocks on walking road, the echoing of drones flying pass heads. They all so rampageous, and yet, so peaceful to you at the same time.

You were standing in front of a food bench. Skimming through the options, it was either mushy curry chicken, which looked like it being melt in the radiation, OR, boiled bland pork from what seemed to be dirty well water. 

”One ham sandwich, please.” You spoke softly.

The guy behind the counter had been grunting at you quite noisily. His eyes were fixated on your face, forehead wrinkles folding on top at each other. Clearly, he didn’t appreciate your lack of gourmet taste-bud. Nonetheless, the chef reluctantly slammed a plastic wrap onto your side. Lim followed up behind after you took your food and moved away. Before he could even open his mouth, the chef groaned loudly and threw another one at the counter. 

”Thank you!” Lim exclaimed, and then ran off to catch up with you. 

Both of you disappeared behind an alleyway that was taped off by militar

y banter. It was a long narrow walk, before you emerged again to the other side. Surrounded you two were the old ghosts of what used to be modern beauty. Tall office buildings once, now nothing but hollow, bricks and glasses, shattered. Not a single soul to be find wandering in this area of the quarantine zone. To be fair, people were too afraid of debris falling from the top. These structures looked like they were about to fall at any moment. You sat firmly on a wreckage. Lim also picked a ‘seat’ next to you and squat down. Both looking at the rubble. Computers, office chairs, wires, metal bars and broken bricks. It felt like the world ended here. There was the blue sky beyond the fences. Seeing the cityline and waves of buildings up and down, oh how you wish to be there right then. A heavy sigh broke the moment of silence between you two. Turned around, you saw him, slowly blinking into the distance.

”What’s up, Lim?”

”I just hope they are doing okay. My... siblings I mean...”

The final word jolted you, like an electricity running through the veins. It made you froze, and even worse; afraid. An emotion you never liked to experience inside such a place.

Lim took a bite out of his sandwich as he seemed to keep pondering, before continuing talking through the food in his mouth.

”We... only had each other. Me being here is…” He paused, still chewing his word, yet to you it looked like he was grinding pieces of pebbles between his teeth from the way he seemed to be picking the right words to say “…They are smart kids, they should be alright...”

You knew he wasn’t sure about it, just from that tone alone. No matter how much he wanted to believe it, there was no way of knowing if his siblings were still alive or not in the Quarantine Zone.

”You want to get out of here?” You asked, making the effort to make the question sound passive enough for Lim to not notice the actual purpose of the inquiry.

”Yeah.” He nodded, plain and simple. “Who doesn’t?”

”True.” You calmly muttered, staring at the sandwich on your hand, memorizing every single ingredient on it as you pondered. “It would be good to have someone to come back to.”

Lim chuckled in agreement.

”That is correct…" he had agreed. "What about you?”

Your eyebrows shot up, surprised at the question. ”What about me?”

”You’ve been trying to run away ever since the first day you got taken in here. There must be a reason why, or someone, right?”

You grimaced, averting your eyes to look at the fences that isolated you to the outer world. Beyond the barricade, you could see the world was thriving.

”No I just- want to be free. I’m tired of being here. Tired of following orders.”

The grip became tighter. Lim could hear shuffling from the plastic wrap of the sandwich.

”I used to have a sister.” You rubbed your neck, trying to pull the IED away to get some space for breathing. “But she didn’t see me as one. My family, they didn’t want me.”

You got hesitate at first, unsure whether to tell Lim the truth or just hide it. However, after a few seconds decision, you decided that it didn’t matter. None of you knew who each other was before stuck in the quarantine zone, so maybe giving him half of the truth wouldn’t be so bad.

”Oh…” Lim’s eye widened. “I’m- sorry to hear that.”

”Don’t be, I wrecked them.” You gave a heartfelt smile, as if to hide the pain. “A payback, for what they did to my back.”

  
You moved your hand from the neck to rub the back, feeling the bumps through the thin shirt. 

  
“You want to see it?”

”Are you sure?” Curious, but Lim didn’t want to intrude.

”Yeah, I don’t mind. Felt like cool battle scars now if you ask me.” You chuckled, while swiftly put down the sandwich to lift up the shirt.

As the veil slowly revealed, so was the gap opening wide in Lim’s mouth.

”Holy shit!” He gasped “Damn, what the fuck…That’s so messed up!”

You sighed, nodding lightly with him. “Tell me about it.”

His eyes were glued to the pattern, the disfigurement. There was a big slash starting from your left shoulder, all the way to the right hip. Small old wounds of what seemed to be whiplash, creating parallel paths pouring down to your pelvis. It felt like haywire, scorched earth displaying on your back. Purple and swollen red color, mixing with the light tan of your skin. Such an unsightliness view. Lim didn’t say anything, he wrinkled his nose, eyes avert from the scene. You couldn’t blame him to be honest, it wasn’t a pretty sight to see.

”Fuck…How could they do that? You were-you were their family. How could someone do this, to their own blood…”

His words muttered softly. Lim had to cover his mouth with both hands.

\---------------------------------------------------------

  
Two days later,

  
You were doing more paperwork on your side of the room. It was quiet, with only typing, punching numbers on calculators ringing around the chamber. Lim was one in charged with finance, mostly normal and daily supplies stuff, unrelated to the military side. Jun Jie handled ‘education’. A fancy word for shaping young minds into submissive machines to do the biddings for i54. Of course she wasn’t directly responsible for teaching them, but oh how much she loves to show her dominance often, just waddling into ‘classes’ and gave errands to those poor kids.  
Honestly, giving her a taste of power was the worst thing they could have ever done, but who were you to judge?

You got the privilege to be the interviewer, mostly with unexpected victims. You read their ‘resume’, did few minutes of interviewing, then decided whether they were spies or not. Many of the successful candidates went on and become labour worker in the mine, some ‘skilled’ ones were trained to be electrician, barber, cooks etc. 

  
“031, come to the administration building now.”

You raised a brow.

_What do they want now?_

Lim gave you a glance, as the same time you looked over to him. You both shrugged, confused.

”Can’t you hear the call??? MOVE!”

The guard came over to gave you a push out of the seat. You groaned, but stood up and started adjusting the shirt. Tucked it in quickly while you were walking out to the corridor, you noticed more guards looking at your way. Well, maybe they were looking at the IED collar, not the most subtle thing ever. The thing was bulky, hard and cold. You lost count of how many times you stretched neck, attempting to get comfortable, but it was impossible.

As soon as you opened the door, you was greeted with the blue uniform. The familiar color made you dazed. You eyes looked up to greet with Seraph’s, who was standing by the desk, leaning her body on the surface. Today the Enforcer didn’t wear her signature mask. Seraph jerked her head to signal the guard leave. When there were only two of you left, she began to slowly made her way closer to you. You noticed the different gaze she was giving you. She seemed pissed, but you didn’t do anything today. YET. When she was literally next to you, the enormous pressure felt like it could swallow you whole. 

Suddenly, Seraph put both her hands up to touch the IED. The tip of her fingers felt bit chilly, like autumn on your skin. The Enforcer tilted her head, her eyes casually trailed from the collar, up to your face.

_**BEEP.** _

  
The strain was relieved. You looked down to see the device on her right hand. Puzzled, you questioned her with the gaze. The Enforcer then pulled out a black rubber band. It looked sleek, like a normal choker. However, the red LED instantly had you thinking something else. Seraph had been quietly checking on the mark marking around your throat.

”Too tight for your taste, Xiao Lao Shu?” She huff, leaving a smirk out of her lips.

To her surprised, you didn’t grunted back, or made any sarcastic remarks. Instead, you left out a soft moan, while soothing out your neck. It had been too long since you tasted the comfort. The room suddenly went quiet, to the point the Enforcer could hear the rhyme of your breathing. You caught a glance of an old scar around her neck. Unconsciously, the arm raised up to feel its light bump. Seraph jolted back to reality at the touch. Her eyes widened by surprise, but softened up at times. Hands still holding both devices each, she just stood silently, watching your every move.

”It looks better now.” You commented.

”I told you, just a flesh wound.” She leaned in to the caress.

You smiled. It wasn’t the usual mischievous grin you always gave her. The warmth made Seraph questioned whether you were real for a while. You lift up another hand to tap at her nose, as a tease. Then chuckled at the unchanged reaction from the Enforcer.

“Seriously, I don’t know how you could keep a straight face.” You took back the hands, with Seraph just standing there, letting you get away with it.

“How do you do this?” The Enforcer spoke up, voice fulled of inquiry.

Surprised by the sudden change of subject, you raised a brow. ”Do what, Commander?”

”This.” She grabbed your hand, and pulled it to her side. “Luring people into confiding their emotions, making them lower their defense.” 

  
The tight squeeze, suddenly turned into a gentle release. “Such a dangerous act.”

You left out a small puff. “It’s not an act, Commander. If you understand people, you know we need each other to live. We’re social animal.”

The Enforcer blinked, looking disapproval. “What we need is order. That’s how humanity can survive.”

You sighed. Of course she would be stubborn. Not easy to change a soldier mind. So, to prove a point, you quickly took the black IED off her left hand, put it on the table, then interlaced her fingers with yours. To add more damage, you even gave them a good squish. Seraph caught off guard with this bold behaviour. The Enforcer furrowed, not knowing what to expect next. However, she didn’t retreat back her hand either. Once again, she was letting you play out.

”It feels good, doesn’t it?” You asked, knowing full well the answer. “Because you are craving affection. Everybody does. We need it to feel alive. You can indeed survive with orders and laws, but you can’t thrive without compassion.”

You left out a heavy pant, gestured the area around both. “This place is killing hope. It’s killing everyone, including you. No matter how much you try to act tough, the fact that you’ve been tolerating me this long, suggesting that you can’t let it go.” 

Seraph huffed, shaking her head, pretending to think it wasn’t right. “I just find you entertaining. That’s all.”

You attempted to feel offended. “Oh really? Is that why you tried so hard to keep me alive?”

Staring directly right into her hazel brown eyes, you remained fiddling with her hand, before continue your speech.

”Just be honest with me. For one, we are both in deep with this mess. And trust me, sometimes I wish I never met you, but it’s a little too late now.”

Finishing the comment with a long exhale, you held your breath, waiting for the reply that would pass from her lips. Seraph didn’t say anything. She looked at you, then her gaze wandered off to the ceiling, processing all the information and the request you just put upon her shoulder. When the Enforcer finally peered back at your pretty face, she locked her eyes down to your lips. 

What must felt like eternity of silence was broken by the sound of your gasp, as she put her lips onto yours. It was rough, the texture on her rim. Well, it wasn’t like Seraph was one with lipstick and fashion. You could sense the air getting sucked away, your body drawn closer to hers, no hesitation apparent. When you two finally pulled away, Seraph held you next to her hips, with her human hand still being intertwined by yours. There was no doubt she loved looking down at your short figure and the baffler in your gaze.

”How’s this for being honest?” She smirked at your perplexed expression. ”What? Did the cat got your tongue, Little Mouse?”

”I….” Your eyes bugged out.”-I didn’t know you have that romantic side in you.”

“And I didn’t think you can be kind either.” She replied bluntly. ”But… Here we are.”

The Enforcer’s smirk came into a light grin, as she knew exactly what to await next. You immediately giggled hearty at the hinted final sentence. Clearly, someone was paying attention to your trademark sentence. 

“That’s 20 dollars for you, using my go-to words. I had it copyrighted, patterned and everything. That’s the law you’re breaking!”

Seraph snorted. “You dare extort an officer? How insolent!”

At this point you both laughed at each other’s cheesy responses. It was like an opera drama. Your hand went from grabbing hers to gripping up on her arm. Seraph gradually lowered the tone of her chuckle to grabbed the sleek black IED from the table. She gave them a good inspection, before turned up to face you. Understood from the gesture, you faintly sighed, and lift up your face, so she could get a clear view of your neck.

”Like I said, just for show.” She reassured you, while carefully wrapping the item, as if she was afraid you would somehow get a wound from that. “But don’t go off or you’ll be put to labour again.”

”I know, I know.” You rolled your eyes.

_**BEEP.** _

The new collar fit nicely back onto your scruff. It felt so much better then, since it was made with a more flexible material. You released a soft moan, stretching your neck, attempt to be comfortable. Seraph had been listening to your breathing tune often. She recognized the melody of it, even when you weren’t fully aware. The Enforcer enjoyed hearing the delicate, subtle sound. It was the only proof for her to see that you could be vulnerable around her. Suddenly, she felt proud thinking about it, curving her lips to form a smug. Just like how the Enforcer sometimes softened her pose, you sometimes soothed your breathing whether she was around. Both felt at ease with one another to a certain point, often unaware that they were doing it. 

All of the sudden, Lim appeared at the back of her mind. The smirk was gone and she was right back at furrowing again. Seraph peeked a quick glance at your back. She gripped her metal arm, forcing the old IED collar to start breaking up. The crunching sound of computer chips and hardware being crushed got your attention. You looked up, just to be met with her upcoming thunder.


End file.
